Justice League: Without a Flash
by Sokka The Man
Summary: Wally didn't die as he slipped from reality in the series. Instead he slipped to another universe where there was never a fastest man alive. Now, as the new and only Flash, he shall handle problems of the past and present while trying to solve his own mental gaps. And meeting the new love of his life, M'gann. Warning Megally story. Don't like then don't read! Rated M.


**Disclaimer to Young Justice**

_**Hello, I did not make DC comics or Young Justice. I am just writing a fanfiction of their awesome stories. This is a Megally story and a rather new story. Also, Artemis will be a villain in this story cause I'm not a fan of her. Lastly, this story takes place a year after Wally was zapped from the North Pole into another dimension.**_

In the icy desert of the North Pole were a few scientists that were cutting out the ice to examine the age of the ice. One scientist had on a black polar coat instead of a blue one that looked at the ice. He peered at it through his condensation proof goggles. He saw a piece of armor or clothing being a yellow shoulder piece made of some hard protective material.

One of the scientists asked him a question, "Ross, what do you suppose this is?"

Ross replied to them as he wanted more answers than questions, "We're going to have an dig."

_**Elsewhere in the world**_

Kaldur (22 years old) dressed in a blue chain mail sleeves and pants ran in a hall. His shoulders and knees had pieces of blue plate on them. On his back were his batons for his water weapon conjuring magics. His feets pounded the hall floor with their plated boots. The pair of large pouches on his belt swung with his running. The pouch on the left side contained water from the sound of slushing coming from it. As he ran he pulled out of a larg pouch on his belt a top half helmet. The blue half helmet was placed on his head as plates extended from it encasing his head. A clear glass covered the eye holes allowing him to see safely.

As Kaldur rounded a corner he saw ahead of him the assailants that he was after. Two men covered in complete black as one of them threw an explosive at a pair of large doors. The doors exploded as the pair of men leaped out and onto catwalks outside a large facility.

Kaldur leaped after them as he grabbed one of his batons and had water come out of his belt's pouch. The water went to the baton as it made a water cable grab onto the metal pole of the cat walk. He pulled himself up and landed on the cat walk and used the water whip to wrap up one of the assailants.

Kaldur was surprised when the assailant turned into small black bugs that crawled away. Kaldur then said behind the helmet, "Hive."

A pair of claps were heard as he turned around and looked up. In a hot air balloon that was already in the motion of escaping were two people. A small female assassin with yellow and black armor having a 'hive' looking pack on her back. And beside her was obviously her employer dressed in his usual green, the Riddler.

Riddler then said with a fair well, "Something it doomed to fall this night with the same name. And his name means water. Who falls?"

Kaldur said with a grit of his teeth, "Aqua Knight."

The other assailant gathered with the other's bugs into a larger assassialant. It developed a mecha style body with sword arms. The robot moved at Aqua Knight who leaped over it. His other baton was grabbed and attached to his first baton. The water that was drawn out became a pair of blades making a double edge swords.

Spinning the blade Aqua Knight quickly chopped the arms off the robot. He then splashed it with large amount of water from the mist all around him. The red hot liquid metal under neath him that was summoning mist all around him became water. The water drowned the nanobot shaped bugs as they exploded from water hit their circuits.

The double edge sword water made weapon dropped as water and the batons seperated. One baton had water gather to it as it became a boomerang of water. He then said as the hot air balloon was still in close enough range, "I got you."

Throwing the boomerang the balloon was popped as Riddler began to fall with Hive. The later had nanobots exit the hive pack on her back. They flew around her making an jet. The jet began to fly as it gathered the Riddler with it's master. The jet flew away into the night sky with the moon being covered by clouds.

Aqua Knight then said as he pressed the com on his wrist gauntlet, "Batman did you make the switch?"

Aqua Knight heard Dick Grayson's voice a few years younger than himself, "Just made is, the Riddler got away with fake information about Wayne Industries's steel market projections. What he has is useless to him now. Plus, the trojan virus inside will allow us to see where he's located at."

Aqua Knight nodded as he lifted his arm to catch his baton. He put both on his back as he began to walk inside the building. As he walked inside he said to a picture of Bruce Wayne that was on the wall, "Sorry about the doors."

**_Back at the North Pole a week later_**

M'gann M'orzz floated beside Ross and his team looking at a pit of dug out ice. Below was a person frozen in the ice as she saw a young man. He was older than by her earth counterpart standards of age, but still a young man. He had red hair and wore a broken yellow suit of armor with latex. On his chest was a lightning bolt with a red circle around it. His goggles were broken and his left arm armor was totally missing.

M'gann's eyes were close as she saw in his mind a whole world broken. It looked like Earth but broken into a hundred pieces. One piece has the infamous Tigeress on it. While another had a green martian version of her. Her white skin was seen in the reflection of this shard. She touched it as she saw images of this 'Wally' kissing Megan in his dreams. She could tell they were dreams because other memories showed that she was with Superboy. As rediculous as that would seem to her, she could tell there was a deep friendship with them.

M'gann exited his mind as she opened her eyes and said to Ross, "His name is Wally West, the world's fastest teenager Kid Flash. According to his broken mind the Flash is a hero that is the fastest man on Earth."

Ross then said to her with a question in his voice, "But, we don't of have a Flash. So, does he come from an alternate Earth?"

Nodding M'gann said to him as her sharp teeth were visible with his lips moving, "Yes, he is. And I do have to say. He is rather handsome. The Justice League will handle this case and take him to the watch tower for further observation."

_**After a transport to the Watch Tower**_

Wally was standing in an open ocean with pieces of what looked like Earth broken and floating. Beside him was a familar face, but different. Her name was M'gann according to her as he looked at various pieces floating around the ocean of space. The sun was assembled burning bright with images of himself doing things. As Mercury and Venus were already assembled showing his brain functions and mental functions.

M'gann said to him as he put a piece of his Earth memory in place, "It seems as though you liked astromy in your old life."

Wally put on a piece as he saw the chemical bath he gave himself to gain his powers. He saw a blonde haired man there and a brunette with purple strands of hair on her head standings with him. He said to M'gann as he stopped seeing the flash of memories, "Nope, I guess I just like sciences. Do you think we could do this later? I'm getting jittery feet."

M'gann nodded as as the ocean disappeared and Wally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he looked around the room. He was laying in an infirmary bed as he saw Batman standing by the door. M'gann was floating beside the bed as she landed opening her eys. She then said to Batman out loud, "He's okay Bats. Believe it or not, where he's from he's your best friend."

Batman then replied to M'gann, "If you say so."

Batman walked out as Wally stood up from the bed in a gown. He then asked with confusion, "Where are my clothes?"

M'gann told him with a small smile, "Well, your old uniform was too badly damaged. Troy is making your new uniform. But, in the mean time your rear is a nice view."

Wally grabbed the back of his robe to cover himself. He then said to her with the tiniest glare, "Thanks."

M'gann walked out, "Don't mention it."

Wally turned to a small floating tray with his personal affects. He saw a picture of him being hugged from behind by a blonde haired girl. She was rather beautiful as he asked confused and slightly longing, "Who are you?"


End file.
